


Numer jeden

by MobyDick



Series: kids!McDanno AU [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, szczenięce lata McDanno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve w każdej sytuacji dąży do tego, by być 'numerem jeden'. To zarówno denerwujące, jak i urocze, w zależności od tego, co zrobił tym razem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numer jeden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * A translation of [Topper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846875) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> **Witam Was bardzo gorąco (ツ)**
> 
> Jest zbyt wielki upał na pisanie wstępnych notek, powiem więc tylko krótko, że ta część jest ze specjalnym dedykiem dla [Croyance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance), ponieważ tak (ツ)
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Steve McGarrett przyciągał kłopoty jak magnes, tego Danny był pewien. Potrafił również być olbrzymim wrzodem na tyłku (i zawsze był), lecz w głębi tego faceta krył się cudowny podstawowy element, a Danny dostrzegł to w nim podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

Steve miał szczodre serce i czerpał przyjemność z obdarowywania prezentami ludzi, których kochał. Oblicze Steve'a rozpromieniało się z uciechy, gdy widział efekty swojej pomysłowości, kiedy osoba, którą kochał albo darzył jakimś sentymentem, rozpakowywała paczkę i z zachwytu zapierało jej dech w piersi.

Na swoje piąte urodziny Danny otrzymał dywanik, który pełnił także funkcję maty do zabawy samochodzikami. Uwielbiał ten dywan, ponieważ wydrukowany na nim wzór wyglądał jak miasto - z drapaczami chmur i dużym ratuszem oraz zaznaczonymi ulicami. Nadał mu nazwę [Hoboken](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoboken_\(New_Jersey\)) i obaj ze Steve'em bawili się na nim przez lata. Danny przypominał sobie, że gdy zrywał opakowanie z prezentu, Doris powiedziała mu, że Steve wybrał ten dywanik specjalnie z myślą o nim, twierdząc przy tym uparcie, że to ten odpowiedni prezent. Rzeczywiście, Steve się nie mylił, a Danny wyściskał go ze wszystkich sił, bo tak bardzo kochał swój prezent.

Na ósme urodziny dostał zestaw Lego, który zawierał klocki do zbudowania radiowozu oraz małe Lego-ludziki, w mundurach i z kajdankami. Było to w tym samym roku, kiedy jego ojciec przysłał mu zabawkowy zestaw akcesoriów policjanta. Z początku zastanawiał się, czy był to wynik jakiejś zmowy, jednak od dobrego roku opowiadał każdemu, że chce wstąpić do policji, ponieważ jego wujek w New Jersey był policjantem.

Prezent w postaci klocków był świetny, lecz to nie one wywołały ogromny uśmiech na twarzy Danny'ego.

Steve poprosił swojego tatę, żeby na wybranej wcześniej przez niego kartce urodzinowej zebrał podpisy grupy detektywów z komisariatu, na którym pracował. Niektórzy z nich dopisali również, że czekają z niecierpliwością, by pewnego dnia pracować z Dannym, oraz że mają nadzieję, że trzyma Steve'a w ryzach. Danny prawdopodobnie nadal miał tę kartkę gdzieś w swoich rzeczach. Kiedy ją dostał, trzymał ją na widoku w swoim pokoju przez kilka tygodni, mimo iż jego urodziny dawno już minęły.

Jednakże nie chodziło wyłącznie o coroczne urodzinowe prezenty, chociaż one były zawsze dokładnie tym, czego Danny pragnął (Steve znał go tak dobrze, nigdy się nie pomylił). Chodziło także o drobiazgi, którymi Steve go obdarowywał, po prostu dlatego, że mógł to robić.

Przynosił mu kolorowanki, kiedy Danny złapał ospę wietrzną w wieku siedmiu lat. Wykradał kawałki czekoladowego ciasta swojej mamy, żeby dać je Danny'emu podczas przerwy na lunch, gdy mieli po sześć lat. Do diabła, miał nawet w zwyczaju zrywać różne kwiaty z drzew i wręczać je Danny'emu jako małe upominki. Kiedy zrobił to po raz pierwszy, Danny upierał się, że nie powinien go przyjąć, ponieważ nie był dziewczynką, zatem Steve zerwał jeszcze jeden kwiatek i włożył go sobie za lewe ucho*, rozkładając ręce w geście _tadam!_ Wówczas Danny zaczął chichotać, po czy poszedł za jego przykładem. Od tamtej pory, jeśli wracali do domu z plaży albo nie spiesząc się, szli piechotą z parku, prowadząc swoje rowery, Steve odruchowo zrywał dwa kwiaty i obaj z Dannym wkładali je sobie za ucho. Danny nie miał pojęcia, czy rodzaj kwiatów, które wybierał Steve, miał jakieś znaczenie, ale kwiaty zawsze należały do tego samego gatunku. Nie był pewien, jak dokładnie nazywał się ten gatunek, wiedział tylko, że była to orchidea o różowym odcieniu. Wyglądało na to, że Steve szczególnie je sobie upodobał, przynajmniej gdy w grę wchodził Danny.

Kiedy kalkulator Danny'ego popsuł się tuż przed egzaminami końcowymi, gdy mieli po czternaście lat, następnego dnia Steve dał mu nowy (i lepszy), zapewne dzięki jego ojcu i wypłaconemu z góry dodatkowemu kieszonkowemu, które Steve otrzymywał za wykonywanie różnych prac domowych.

To Steve był odpowiedzialny za zepsucie starego kalkulatora Danny'ego, ponieważ zapomniał przynieść własnego na lekcję chemii. Zamiast oddać pożyczone urządzenie, Steve zrobił z nim coś przy użyciu kwasu i palnika Bunsena, co uszkodziło kalkulator w takim stopniu, że nie dało się go naprawić. Danny nie wściekł się na Steve'a, zmartwił się tylko, ponieważ zbliżał się jego egzamin z matematyki. Steve może i był idiotą, który spowodował cały problem, ale był też kochanym idiotą, który ten problem rozwiązał (i to zanim Danny zaczął poważnie się zastanawiać, jak samemu znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji).

W wieku piętnastu lat Danny miał skórzaną opaskę na nadgarstek. Nie był to prezent ze specjalnej okazji. Steve kupił ją dla Danny'ego na jarmarku. Danny przechodził wtedy przez fazę, że lubił mieć coś na przegubie lewej ręki, ale żeby nie był to zegarek. Przypisywał to upodobanie tkwiącemu w nim [skaterowi](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skateboarding). Opaska była zrobiona z miękkiej brązowej skóry, którą owijało się dwukrotnie wokół nadgarstka, i widniał na niej kiczowaty slogan - jeden z kilku standardowych wzorów do wyboru. Napis na tej, którą kupił Steve, brzmiał: "mój bohater". Był to najmniej ckliwy z wielu dostępnych tekstów, a on nabył ją z powodu zabawnej sytuacji, do jakiej doszło wcześniej tamtego wieczoru.

Steve strącił trzy cele, by wygrać małego pluszowego misia. Był na jarmarku razem z Dannym i gdy tak obserwowali, jak chłopcy wygrywają nagrody dla swoich dziewczyn, obrócił się do Danny'ego z wielkim rozmachem i ofiarował mu tego misia, przyklękając na jedno kolano. Danny roześmiał się i wszedł w swoją rolę, ogłaszając Steve'a swoim szarmanckim i wielce utalentowanym bohaterem, jednocześnie przyjmując podarek. Tak więc później, kiedy zobaczyli stragan z bransoletkami, Steve nie mógł przepuścić okazji, by kupić Danny'emu prezent.

Nawet teraz ten nieustępliwy Navy SEAL w dalszym ciągu posiadał w sobie ów wrażliwy pierwiastek uwielbiający uszczęśliwiać osoby, które kochał. Obecnie Steve zdawał się preferować wielkie gesty, o czym Danny dowiedział się tuż po ich ponownym spotkaniu, gdy Steve wręczył mu rezerwację na trzydniowy pobyt w Kahala Hotel, żeby Grace mogła pójść popływać z delfinami, zamiast spędzać weekend w gównianym mieszkaniu Danny'ego. Ale na tym się nie kończyło.

Steve pragnął być najlepszy. W swoim codziennym życiu chciał dawać z siebie wszystko, wykonując swoją pracę. Jeśli chodziło o jego życie prywatne, jego celem było prześcignąć wszystkich innych. Dawanie prezentów było najbardziej oczywistym sposobem osiągnięcia tego celu. Wszystko to było częścią jego skłonności do współzawodnictwa. Odkąd Danny zaczął surfować, także w tej dziedzinie zauważał tę tendencję u Steve'a - zupełnie tak, jak działo się to odnośnie sportów, kiedy dorastali. Steve po prostu nie lubił przegrywać. Była to cecha jego charakteru, która była zarówno denerwująca, jak i urocza, w zależności od tego, jak ją okazywał. Próby przelicytowania się nawzajem podczas imprezy charytatywnej zaliczały się do tej denerwującej kategorii. Zresztą to w ogóle było niedorzeczne. Steve chciał wygrać w tej licytacji tylko po to, żeby zrobić Danny'emu prezent.

Nie widzieli się ze sobą, odkąd mieli szesnaście lat. To znaczy, Steve był wtedy szesnastolatkiem, ale Danny był o kilka miesięcy młodszy i wciąż miał piętnaście lat, gdy Steve wyjechał. Chociaż w czasach uniwersyteckich nadal utrzymywali ze sobą pewien kontakt, tak naprawdę nigdy nie byli w stanie wymieniać się prezentami, ponieważ tata Steve'a zerwał większość jego relacji ze starymi przyjaciółmi, a Danny nigdy nie chciał się narzucać. Poza tym kiedy skończył siedemnaście lat i tak przeprowadził się z powrotem do New Jersey. Wysyłanie prezentów było po prostu zbyt dużym wydatkiem, gdy obaj musieli kupować podręczniki do college'u.

Tak więc nadszedł pierwszy dzień miesiąca, a do urodzin Danny'ego ciągle zostało jeszcze kilka tygodni. Miały to być pierwsze urodziny, które będą świętować razem, odkąd Danny'emu stuknęła "piętnastka". Kiedy Danny przyjechał do pracy, znalazł pozostawioną na swoim biurku paczkę udekorowaną kokardą w jasnych kolorach. Paczka była duża, prostokątna. Danny miał przeczucie, że zostawił ją Steve, ale dlaczego miałby dostawać coś z tak dużym wyprzedzeniem? Z pewnością Steve nie pomylił się co do zapamiętanej daty...

Danny postanowił nie otwierać prezentu. Nie chciał popsuć jakiejś niespodzianki, jeżeli byłaby ona przeznaczona na jego urodziny. Steve z uśmiechem wetknął głowę do jego gabinetu (z samego rana był na spotkaniu u gubernator) i wskazał palcem na paczkę.

\- Nie rozpakowałeś jej jeszcze?

Danny pokręcił głową. - Wiesz, że moje urodziny wypadają dopiero za kilka tygodni, zgadza się?

Steve odepchnął się od framugi, o którą się opierał i wszedł do gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Rozpakuj ją - poinstruował.

\- No dobra - westchnął Danny. Stanął nad paczką i rozwiązał kokardę, po czym podniósł pokrywkę i zajrzał do środka. To, co ujrzał, sprawiło, że otworzył szeroko oczy i parsknął nerwowym śmiechem. - O mój boże. Co to jest, do diabła? - Wyciągnął z pudełka deskorolkę. Była udekorowana logiem [New Jersey Devils](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Jersey_Devils) oraz [maskotką Kukui High](http://iv.pl/images/45849053987354008579.jpg) i kijem baseballowym, a także piłką futbolową i koszulką z numerem 50.

Wokół deskorolki owinięty był gigantyczny kupny, mieniący się transparent, przyozdobiony napisem: "Wszystkiego Najlepszego z Okazji Słodkiej Szesnastki!"

\- Szesnastki? - spytał Danny, obracając w rękach deskę, żeby dobrze się jej przyjrzeć. Nie jeździł na deskorolce, odkąd był w college'u. Jego stara deska trafiła wraz z innymi jego rzeczami do przechowalni w Jersey, gdzie mieszkał jego ojciec.

Steve podszedł bliżej i położył dłonie na ramionach Danny'ego. - Doszedłem do wniosku, że mam sporo zaległości do nadrobienia. Nie dałem ci należytego prezentu, odkąd skończyłeś piętnaście lat. Tak więc codziennie, aż do twoich aktualnych urodzin, zamierzam dawać ci prezenty za lata, które przegapiłem. Stosowne do wieku oczywiście.

Danny był w szoku. Nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa, przyswajając sobie, co powiedział Steve. - Ty... ty naprawdę jesteś najbardziej szaloną osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robisz.

Nagle Steve pochylił głowę i przycisnął usta do warg Danny'ego. - Każdego roku w dniu twoich urodzin zawsze myślałem o tobie i o tym, co bym ci podarował, gdybym mógł. Teraz mam okazję to zrobić. Pozwól mi na to.

Steve miał w sobie tyle szczerości, tyle życzliwości, że Danny zmiękł. Nie mógłby zetrzeć uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy, nawet gdyby spróbował. Steve tak bardzo przeszedł samego siebie.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity.

\- Ostrożnie, nadal mam dla ciebie mniej więcej osiemnaście kolejnych prezentów. Może będzie lepiej, jeśli powstrzymasz się z wydawaniem opinii, dopóki nie zobaczysz ich wszystkich. - Steve skrzywił się lekko, ale zrobił to tylko po to, by wywrzeć dramatyczne wrażenie. W dalszym ciągu otaczała go atmosfera samozadowolenia z powodu jego planów.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. - Danny pokręcił głową z podziwem. - Nawet gdybyś dał mi osiemnaście par skarpetek, byłbym zupełnie szczęśliwy. - Objął twarz Steve'a swoimi dłońmi. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji szesnastych urodzin.

__________________________________________________________ 

.  
.  
* wg pewnego hawajskiego zwyczaju kwiatek za lewym uchem oznacza, że nosząca go osoba jest 'zajęta' ^_^ (i nie, nie jestem taka mądra sama z siebie, dowiedziałam się tego dzięki Euphorii i ficzkowi, którego mi podesłała xD)

***** Ktoś w komentach zapytał Autorkę, czy nie ma przypadkiem listy pozostałych 18 prezentów, jakie Steve przygotował dla Danny'ego.  
Niestety, Autorka całej listy nie miała, ale według niej na "21. urodziny" Danny dostałby kosztownego szampana, a na "23. urodziny" (czyli wtedy, kiedy Danny kończył szkołę policyjną) Steve podarowałby mu nową parę plastikowych kajdanek, które teraz mogą im się przydać do znacznie zabawniejszych celów ^_^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Numer jeden" McDanno_Rulz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395013) by [okularnicaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM)




End file.
